


Repast

by knitekat



Series: Reckless series [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Nervousness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester cooks for Nick Cutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repast

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Lukadreaming.

Lester found himself jumping at the sound of the doorbell. He couldn't believe how a simple meal was making him so nervous. He had spent a good portion of the day arranging the table, lighting and music, only to change his mind several times. Bloody hell, he hadn't been this nervous since his very first date ... though, he thought, this was another first date.

He quickly glanced around the room to make sure everything was perfect, before opening the door to Nick.

“Would you like a drink? Dinner will be a few more moments.”

“No, thank you. I'm fine.”

***

Lester shifted nervously. “I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could sit on the settee?”

Nick smiled, “That sounds rather intimate.”

Lester blushed and wondered if this was such a good idea after all.

***

Nick gave a satisfied sigh as he finished his meal. “That was bloody marvellous. Just like its cook.”

Lester felt himself blush and looked down at his plate. “I've got strawberries and cream for dessert ...”

Nick smiled, “That would be great.”

As Lester entered the kitchen, he took a deep breath. He hadn't felt this shy around someone for years. Why was he now, considering what he had already done with Nick?

Soon both men had a bowl of strawberries, with the cream on the low table in front of them.

“James?”

Lester looked up to find Nick holding a strawberry in front of his face. He glanced at Nick before opening his mouth and sweeping the strawberry out of Nick's fingers with his tongue. Lester smiled at the low moan Nick produced.

Grinning, Lester dipped one into the cream, before offering it to Nick. The sight of Nick licking the cream before he took the strawberry between his lips and sucked it into his mouth went straight to Lester's cock and he moaned.

The remaining strawberries were eaten in what turned into one of the most arousing experiences Lester had ever had. They fed each other, each trying to eat in the most sexual manner possible. When Nick's tongue lathed and sucked the cream from Lester's fingers he had to shift into a more comfortable position. Lester mused that it was the strangest, yet most intimate meal he had ever had.

All too soon the strawberries were gone. Lester looked into Nick's eyes and the arousal he saw there acted as a brake to his own. He suddenly leapt up and almost bolted into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “I need to tidy the kitchen.”


End file.
